1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electrical back lit signage and, particularly, to a fire resistant fiber optic back light assembly.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
In my copending application, U.S. application Ser. No. 07/771,258 filed Oct. 4, 1991, and entitled "Vending Machine Back Light Assembly and Method", I disclose a vending machine with a unique back light assembly which is comprised of a translucent sign panel and a fiber optic sign panel with associated light sources which cooperate to provide back light for both panels. While this vending machine works well, it has been determined that in some applications, it is desirable to protect such vending machines against the additional risk of fire caused by provision of a relatively high intensity fiber optic light source in the vending machine.
In my copending application, U.S. application Ser. No. 07/796,326, filed Nov. 22, 1991, and entitled "Fiber Optic Safety Sign and Method", a fiber optic safety sign is disclosed in which all of the components of the fiber optic high intensity light source are contained within a fire resistant housing to enable it to withstand harsh ambient environments in chemical plants, oil rigs, coal mines and the like.